Ven Como Eres
by Sunny D'Argonnel
Summary: Una gran amenaza nace en el 221B cuando la sonrisa en la pared finalmente es destruida, y su reemplazo se posiciona... en la pared que da a la escalera. (No Slash, sorry u.u) ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lenayuri!


**Regalo para Lenayuri :D ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**  
**Como prompt tomé la canción ****_Come As You Are_**** de Nirvana, y salió esto e.e Aunque no hay slash, pero espero que te guste :D**

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes es de mi invención; pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC_

* * *

**Ven Como Eres**

El piso nunca había sido más peligroso.

Las cosas parecían indicar que había un nuevo gran enemigo en la ciudad para Sherlock. Alguien que no era quizás tan inteligente como Moriarty, pero sí igual de despiadado.

Lo que preocupaba a John no era la seguridad de Sherlock. Ahora que había vuelto, estaba seguro de que no existía manera de que saliera mal parado de situación alguna. Lo que lo preocupaba era su propia seguridad de la mano de Sherlock.

La usual pared de la sonrisa finalmente había sido destrozada, y ahora el detective había posado un nuevo smiley, color plata, en la pared que daba hacia la escalera de la entrada. Y últimamente se la pasaba disparando cuanto durase despierto (lo cual significaba, ciento cincuenta horas semanales, si tenían suerte). Usualmente John llegaba del mercado y Sherlock comenzaba a disparar. Hasta había comenzado a sospechar que lo hacía a propósito.

Cuando Sherlock erró el disparo y mató una botella de leche, la paciencia de John se colmó.

—¡Dame eso! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre Sherlock.

—¡Déjame! ¡Si no serás de ayuda, vete!

Tomó poco tiempo hasta que John recordó que estaba forcejeando con un idiota que portaba un arma sin seguro, de modo que lo golpeó en la nariz y se alejó.

—Deshazte de esa maldita arma; de hecho, deshazte de todas las armas que tengas en la casa, Sherlock.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se supone que pensaré?

—Haz lo que hace la gente usualmente. Golpea un bolígrafo contra la mesa. Zapatea con los talones. Rechina los dientes. Toca el maldito violín, pero deja de disparar a las paredes. Ellas no tienen la culpa de que tu sangre no irrigue tu cerebro.

—No soy gente común, John.

—¡Genial! Si no te deshaces de esa arma, traeré aquí un gato.

John oyó caer el arma al suelo.

—No te atreverías.

—Una alergia te causará menos daño de lo que un balazo me causará a mí.

—¡Bien! —Sherlock subió las piernas al sillón y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos, apoyando el mentón en ellas— Me desharé de las armas. Todo con tal de que no traigas un mugroso y sucio animal a esta casa.

—Me parece genial —dijo John, satisfecho. Fue a la cocina a preparar un té. Cuando regresó, Sherlock continuaba en la misma posición.

—¿Sherlock? —nada— ¡Sherlock!

Asombrosamente, el moreno permaneció todo lo que restó del día en esa posición. No se veía cómoda, pero John estaba seguro que se trataba de un gesto de berrinche Holmesiano.

Cerca de medianoche, fue a calentar un vaso de leche al microondas. Tomó un libro de la biblioteca y antes de subir a su habitación, echó un nuevo vistazo a Sherlock. Seguía en la misma posición.

—Sherlock… Soporto muchas cosas de ti, ¿sabes? —dijo, demostrando en su voz el cansancio moral que lo llenaba— Te desapareciste por tres años mientras yo creía que te estabas volviendo abono para la tierra. Llegas cubierto de lodo, de blanqueador, arruinas mis cojines y mis toallas, te robas mi blanquería, pero yo nunca digo nada. Todo lo que te pido es que te deshagas de las armas si no puedes evitar dispararle a la pared. Te acepto como eres, Sherlock, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es un favor, uno solo… —silencio. John se encogió de hombros— Bueno, supongo que no te interesa. Quédate ahí el tiempo que consideres prudente. Hasta mañana.

El "tiempo prudente" de Sherlock fue de dos días, sentado en la misma posición. Sin embargo, John sospechaba que o bien Sherlock era autolimpiante, o aprovechaba para usar el baño mientras él dormía o se iba. De otra manera, no podía explicarse que Sherlock continuase tan pulcro como siempre.

Al amanecer del tercer día, John salió por un llamado de urgencia del hospital. Al regresar, se encontró con que Sherlock se había movido. Había cambiado la pijama y la bata por uno de sus trajes, y leía el periódico con una taza de té en la mano.

—¿Ahora eres un ser vivo? —preguntó John, quitándose la campera. Sherlock lo miró por encima del periódico.

—Nunca dejé de serlo; he estado respirando, mis células se han estado dividiendo…

—Oh, ya cállate.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y frunció la nariz. Bolsas de dedos, lo que faltaba…

—Ya no hay armas —dijo Sherlock, usando el tono casual de quien comenta el clima. John se volteó a mirarlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo juro; no tengo un arma.

«_¿Es posible que realmente esté empezando a madurar?_ », se preguntó John.

—Bueno, gracias, entonces. No traeré ningún gato a la casa.

—Perfecto.

—¿Puedo deshacerme de estos dedos? Harían una buena sopa.

—No me pongas a prueba, John…

—Okay, okay.

Y fueron dos semanas de completa paz en el 221B.

Una noche, John se encontró a sí mismo revisando los cajones de Sherlock en busca de posibles reservas ilegales de cigarrillos. Sabía que no podía perder demasiado tiempo; el detective podría dejarse caer en cualquier momento, puesto que había salido corriendo del piso gritando que tenía el caso resuelto.

John no halló cigarrillos. En su lugar, se encontró un bonito revólver escondido entre los calcetines.

_Lo juro; no tengo un arma._

—Ah, mi viejo amigo. De verdad que me hacías falta —suspiró John, sonriente, tomando el arma para esconderla debajo de su colchón.

Iba a ser divertido cuando Sherlock notase la ausencia.

**- Fin -**

* * *

**Repito, lamento que no haya salido un bonito slash u.u Aunque si miro esto podría suceder fácilmente dentro de la serie :piensa: Ya, espero que te haya gustado de cualquier forma n.n**

_No, no, ¡con la fusta de Irene no!_

**¡Que pases un feliz cumpleañoooooooooooooos!**


End file.
